A Heart Revealed
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Conclusion: All right Marie and Elrond fans...her is the little ALTERNATE adventure of MArie and her favorite elf lord...and a more FRIENDLY....Conjunction. Next chapter will be R rated!
1. Default Chapter

__

Well here you go my curious little readers...an alternate, soon to be R-rated business about Marie and her favorite elf-lord. There is some sexual innuendo in this...but not salacious I don't think.

The next chapter will indeed be R-rated...

And remember...this is an **alternate **_chapter...I will not continue in this vein for the next installment of Marie and Elrond...at least, not at this point...I tend to think their relationship is really more father/daughter than anything else....._

But for those who asked...here you go...

Ah well, this is sort of an embarrassing story but heck, I am sure all of you will understand.

This concerns the elf lord and I-----and my feelings for him.

Stop it! I can hear you all snickering!

Duhhhh! As if my feelings for the elf lord were some big secret.

But I am a big girl---I understand how things are here. Lord Elrond is very married to Celebrian.

He can't help it if he and every last darn male elf in Rivendell, heck, in all of Middle Earth are amazingly, heart-stopping gorgeous.

What's a woman with a normal health libido supposed to do??

I mean-----really?

(Cold showers only work so far and for so long.....)

Pine away in silence and do her darnedest to sublimate her feelings, that's what.

And usually, I am very successful.

I mean, I am always busy...or well, recuperating. I don't think about it much, except some times, late at night, when the moon is full and I can hear singing and if it is sad and well....my nights are not very restful.

And let's be frank, it is especially rough on me when I am dealing with PMS and the elf lord tries to help.

That always makes me want to run or shout at him. It's about the only times I ever got snappish with the elf lord.

But you know how he is....calm as a mountain. And then he brings me 

a tea or suggests a steam bath.

Something elf lordish.

I'd feel like an idiot for my outburst, do as he said and all was forgotten.

Okay. Enough prelude.

This all starts in Elrond's magnificent library one summer day.

I kicked the library stool out of my way and went to the window between the bookshelves.

I was PMS-ing...not my favorite time of month. And I hated it. I always felt crabby and prickly and unsocial.

Even around Lord Elrond, who usually, wisely, left me alone.

(Unless he decided I needed a tea or something....blehhhhhh)

I leaned my head against the cool glass and looked at the summer landscape, the trees bowing and swaying in a breeze off the mountains.

I turned finally from the glass, my head down and noticed on the bottom shelf, the white spine of a slender bound volume in the let's see, this was the historical section. Mostly Second Age works. Mostly reports and histories.

Mostly boring. 

Luckily I had had to translate only one volume, a Dwarvish report on mining in a certain section of Moria.

Because the white binding made it stand out from the usual brown or black bindings, I pulled the slender volume out. I went over to my favorite window niche and scrunching into the corner, I propped the book on my knees and opened it up.

My jaw dropped and I looked around quickly. I was thankfully alone.

I could feel the color rising in my face.

I was holding what might euphemistically be called a "pillow book." A book of erotica! Not elvish, they were obviously humans in the interesting positions, wearing little but their hair.

Sad to say, I could not tear my eyes away.

I closed the book swallowing dryly.

There had been some rather vapid love poems to various anatomical parts and some rather graphic love duets. In Westron.

I sat there sort of stunned and suddenly tears trickled down my cheeks.

That stupid book made me feel so ..._lonely._

Here I was in Rivendell surrounded by beautiful, beautiful males and no libido in any of them that I knew of. The twins? Possibly, but I was hardly going to ask.

And it is not that I expected to have a romp and marry some gorgeous elf lord.

I really didn't expect anything of the sort. As I said above, I rarely thought about sex, since I was so involved in so many wildly different things.

Of course, then, this brings us to Lord Elrond.

You surely have wondered if I had feelings for the elf lord? 

Mostly my thoughts stayed away from me and the elf lord in a more...friendly conjunction.

And now, after looking at this silly book, all I could see was his beautiful grey eyes and his long slender hands and...well...everything else.

I rubbed my face.

It was obvious I wasn't going to get much done today.

I left the library, taking the slender book with me.

Once in my room, I wandered about feeling restless and crappy. I picked a rose from my bedside bouquet and pulled it apart. I went to my patio and splashed water all over the place from the fountain.

Then I came back in and decided at least a hot steamy bath would relax me.

I flung off my clothes and plopped into the steamy pool with a hiss. Always, the first dip was hardest because the water was hot tub temperature.

But it did not relax me. I lay back against a rolled up towel and closed my eyes.

And dear Lord in heaven, all I could see was erotic pictures of me and a dark-haired elf. Who was very athletic. And creative.

Well the bath did not help. Duhhhh.

I got out, redressed and rushed off to the stables, saddled up Carenloth and took a long hard ride out of the Valley and then back again.

And that actually helped tire me out. 

I was able to go to the dining hall even and not come apart at the seams.

But my dreams were very NOT restful that night.

I cannot tell you then how glad I was when Lord Elrond suggested a few days later that I accompany him on a week long trip on a trip around the borders of Rivendell. Just a routine inspection tour. And just the two of us.

He to check on the perimeter guards and the defenses in general and I just to get out of the House.

It was high summer as I said and I was delighted to go with him as I loved to camp.

And I figured getting out of the House and away from the book, though with Elrond, would give me enough change of environment to distract me from my thoughts...and uncomfortable dreams.

This would be the first time I had ever camped with him. (This is the summer before the winter trip to Rhosgobel).

I was as excited as a little kid getting a treat. As indeed I was.

I was going to go camping with the elf lord and we were going to be out in the pine trees and meadows and the waterfalls. How cool!

And we left very early one morning, before the sun rose.

I was up and dressed and rushing through breakfast when the elf lord came into my room all dressed in riding leathers. Dark green with a fall of leaves picked out in gold thread down the front. He wore a thigh length tunic with a high collar and dark green leather pants tucked into high black leather boots.

His hair was braided back from his face and he carried a pair of riding gloves in his hands.

I was wearing a tunic and pants as well, out of soft brown suede and my comfy boots.

Stuffing the last of the roll into my mouth, I hastily brushed off crumbs grabbed my rucksack and joined the smiling elf lord.

"I see you are quite ready."

"I have been up for an hour! This is going to be so much fun!"

Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow as he pulled on his gloves. "Fun? Let us hope your "fun" does not entail any injuries."

"Of course not! Then it wouldn't BE fun. Then it would be ah...mess!"

"Ah me Marie. I am afraid you excel at messes."

I slapped him on the arm with my gloves and said, "Okay, but that's why I am so entertaining, remember?"

"Of course."

He remained silent we strode down the corridor still lit by strategically placed torcheres. But he was smiling.

Out in the courtyard, I was delighted to see Carenloth and Rhean of course were already saddled. There was a pack horse with supplies all neatly tucked away.

Cerwal the Horsemaster took my rucksack and expertly added it to the supplies.

And then with a leg up, I was mounted and Carenloth tossed her head as I gathered my reins.

Elrond spoke to Glorfindel who stood near Rhean's head listening.

In moments, he was done and the blond elf lord stepped back and waving to us both, went up the steps to the House, turning to raise a hand in salute as we left.

The other elves all called out softly farewells in Sindarin. (My Sindarin at this point was still spotty, though improving) And I waved excitedly back, thrilled to my bones.

My first adventure with the elf lord!

All right!

We took the road that went to the upper farms and had a pleasant ride in the twilight before dawn.

It was wonderful to hear the birds begin to awaken and the great, earthy smells of the fields and barns around us.

I bobbed along behind Rhean, the pack horse tied to my saddle horn.

I hummed to myself as we went along.

The elf lord remained quiet, though occasionally I heard snatches of song from him too.

Once the sun rose, we made better time and by lunch, we were up into the mountains beyond the farthest sheep station.

Oh, I loved being in the mountains. The air smelled so wonderful, high and clean and piney.

And the view Lord Elrond showed me at one point, looking north out and down into the course of the Bruinen.

We paused close to the source of the mighty river and it was just spectacular. I wished (not for the first time) I had a camera.

We went on for another hour until we reached the first of many guard positions. This one even had a charming little hut for keeping out the extreme weather.

The two of us joined the four guards and had lunch with them.

While Elrond asked questions and took notes in a journal, I wandered around just enjoying the scenery. I found some pretty rocks, which I stuck in my pockets. I always noticed little things like that. And the wild flowers, ah they were gorgeous too. I picked a particularly nice one, a deep purple one with streaks of yellow and put it behind one ear.

And so it went for the rest of the day s we visited three other outposts.

We camped by a waterfall and small pool that night, and because it was so pleasant, we didn't put up a tent but lay under the stars by the campfire.

The stars, they are so thick! You've never seen so many stars! I am so used to a night sky washed out by city lights. And here of course there are no city lights. It was just something.

There was a moon too, but I had fallen asleep by the time it arose. Camping out in the open does that too you.

Okay, well, why I am writing this all down (besides the fact I like to "hear" myself "talk,") is the level of our relationship.

We had to stop early one afternoon because the pack horse had started to limp (a sharp stone in a back hoof).

Realizing the mare, named Rhima (one of Rhean's foals) needed to rest, Lord Elrond decide we should stop.

He picked a great place to call a halt too.

A hot spring!

As you may know, there are hot springs in and around Rivendell. They furnish the hot water for the House and the communal baths and steam rooms.

So both of us were happy with the rest.

I couldn't wait to dive in. I loved horseback riding, but at this point, I 

hadn't done so much before, so I was a little stiff and sore.

And I am sure the elf lord knew this.

Because I had not slept really well the night before (the hard ground is well, hard to get used to) once we set up camp, I decided to flake out on the warm sand near the spring.

It was obvious the spring was used by elves as there were steps carved down into the pool and a set going up to a higher pool.

I spread out on a blanket and lay down facing the pool, enjoying the warmth and quiet, while Elrond got a fire going. And as I said, I was PMS-ing so the warm sand felt good on my belly.

I drifted off to sleep listening to the water gurgle and a bird singing gloriously.

It must have been a hour or so later when I awoke. The sun was westering and shining through the pine trees on the opposite bank.

Stretching, I was just about to go back to sleep, when I heard splashing in the pool.

I sleepily opened my eyes and then held my breath.

Lord Elrond was in the pool, flinging back his wet hair and then he rose out of the shallow water completely and dare I say, gloriously naked.

Long and slender, nice muscle tone, pale skin, wet hair half way down his back...well he was...well beautiful. Okay, okay, okay, very nice firm...bottom.

And then he turned to wade to shore.

Oh my, did that view fire my imagination.

And I am not going to go on and on in minute detail (gulps!)...but he had very little body hair.

So smooth and pale. 

I tried to close my eyes and not be such a voyeuse, but I could not help myself.

He was just heart-stoppingly handsome and fabulous.

And he didn't dress right away.

He must have just gotten in the pool because he bent to pick up soap and then turned and waded back out to where the water was up to his chest.

Now I closed my eyes, his unclothed form burned into my mind.

And then I sudden squirrelly, hormonal thought: What if I joined him?

He wouldn't see anything strange in it. As I've said, elves have different views on body privacy.

So a bit nervous, I stretched and yawned, sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How's the water my lord?"

Elrond turned and smiled. "Very relaxing."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

Well, you heard him.

``````````````````````````````````````to be continued````````````````````````````````````


	2. chapter two

__

Okay, he comes the R-rated hanky-panky...if this offends your sensibilities, please read no further!

I quickly divested myself of my clothes before I could lose my nerve.

Whoo! The water was actually warmer than I expected, though I should be used to it because the bathing room was hot spring water.

I waded out to where he was and ducked down into the still sunlit water.

Oh my, I almost drowned. His body was lit beautifully.

I came up sputtering and Elrond held out a hand to me.

I told you I was wacked. I boldly asked. "Would you like me to scrub your back?"

"Thank you, that would be nice."

So I took the soap and...rubbed...my hands all over his back.

You can imagine what that did to my thoughts.....

I tried not to make such a big deal out of it, but I was almost swooning and the very warm water did not help me to focus.

When I reluctantly finished, he said mildly. "Turn around and I will do yours."

I sucked in my breath and nodded, turning.

His hands expertly and quickly soaped my back. My oh my.

As I was drifting away from him (I was almost floating lost in my erotic thoughts) I moved closer and slipped as a rock moved under my foot and I fell against him. Flailing I slipped down, my back falling against the front of him.

Gasping I came up for air. "I am so sorry my lord! I lost my balance!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, I said my hasty thanks for my scrub and then dove out and away from him mortified. I could still feel his soft flesh against my back.

I was mortified.

Okay...that's enough wackiness.

He said nothing further and we both finished our baths in silence.

Not as relaxing as I had hoped.

Drying off on the shore, I smiled at him as he strode by, naked as a jay bird, drying his hair as he walked.

I stopped what I was doing and flopped on the blanket I had laid on earlier.

This had gone way beyond what I was able to deal with in a rational manner. (And now remember, I do have a small excuse, I _WAS_ PMS-ing)

Shaking myself out of my visions of Elrond, I went back to camp, towel and blanket draped around me.

He laughed as I went towards the tent. "Marie, now you have gotten all sandy from the blanket."

"Oh yeah, I wasn't thinking. Oh well, I am clean enough for now. I shall just have to bathe again tomorrow."

Nodding, the elf lord, now dressed in tunic and pants, went about fixing dinner.

I ducked into the tent.

I dressed hurriedly and slowly joined Lord Elrond who was stirring a thick soup. There was some bread wrapped in a cloth by the fire.

I smiled at him as I sipped a small cup of mead he poured for me.

Both of us were silent.

And I was very grateful for it because my mind kept bringing up his glorious naked form.

Oh my lord.

I sighed loudly and he asked quietly, "Tired?"

"Oh yes, that, ah, the hot springs really relaxed me I guess."

"That is good."

I had another glass of mead as I finished dinner. It made me feel pleasantly buzzed. The altitude probably helped too. Yawning, I took the dishes down to the hot spring and washed them.

But the hot water and the mead almost made me fall asleep at the water's edge.

Bringing back the clean dishes, I put them away and said good night and flopped into my blankets. I was asleep in minutes.

Oh you guys, but the dreams I had....

I woke up several times during the night, sweaty and twisted in my blankets.

Luckily the elf lord was out wandering under the stars because he wasn't there any of the times I awoke.

By the time the sun arose, I was out like a light.

Elrond let me sleep and the sun was close to noon when I finally got out of the tent feeling all rumpled and warm.

Lord Elrond was over tending to the injured horse.

"Morning my lord. Sorry I overslept." I yawned and asked, "Is there any tea?"

He smiled, "Yes Marie, there in the carafe by the firepit. Unsettled night?"

I nodded and poured some tepid tea into a mug and drank it down. I went to the spring and washed.

I spent the day as a sort of slug. You know how it is. I just didn't want to do anything. And I was again lucky because Lord Elrond went hunting after taking care of the horse.

I was so restless. I hated feeling like this.

I wanted the elf lord in the _worst_ way.

I admit this in complete embarrassment. I wanted him and as the day went on, it got worse. I prowled the camp like a caged animal.

When he returned to camp, I smiled and asked if he needed any help with the rabbits he'd brought back and he shook his head and set about skinning them.

I fled to the woods and wandered for quite some time.

Everything was conspiring against me: PMS, finding that book of erotica and seeing Lord Elrond in the all together.

I wanted to jump out of my skin.

In my restless wandering, I found a small streamlet and a patch of grass. I sat down and feeling tired, I stretched out in the sun and fell asleep.

Oh, he was holding me tightly! I could smell the fresh spicey smell of him and feel the brush of his hair against my cheek. I moaned and clung tighter to him.

I twisted restless in his embrace and finally awoke.

Gaghhh! He was walking along carrying me back to camp! Mortified, I struggled to get down.

"Marie, whatever is the matter with you?"

"I, ah, nothing, you can set me down now. I was just tired."

He stopped and let me down, but still held on to my left elbow and not willing to rile him up further I let him lead me back to camp.

He set me down by the fire and then sat down opposite me and turned the roasting rabbits. At least they hadn't burned.

I put my head in my hands.

What was I going to do?

"Marie, you must tell me what is wrong. And something is, but I cannot determine it."

I opened my mouth and it popped out.

"I am, I so want....I am _so_ lonely my lord."

I stared at him anxiously. "Not for friends, but, but, for_...intimacy_." I rubbed a hand across my face. "Do you know what I mean?"

He looked at me, his eyes dark and warm. Just what I needed...his concern. I plowed on. "I don't imagine elves have a problem falling in love. You are all so pretty to look at and humans, well, not all of us are as good looking and it's hard to find the right one to love."

His face went slightly puzzled as he listened to me and then again, the warmth filled his eyes. (Stop that! I am going to be a puddle of goo in a minute!)

"Elves do not fall in love easily Marie, but when they do it is forever."

He looked at me another minute in silence and then came over to me and put an arm around me.

"I know what you mean, but I had never thought of that as an issue." I started to struggle, but he kept his hold on me until I gave up and broke into tears and collapsed against him. 

"I-I know you-you can't do anything and you are married in any case." I clung to his jerkin miserable. "I am so-sorry to be so emotional. It is just that time of month and I found this book of erotica in the library...and then I sa-saw you yesterday..."

I pulled away at that, and he let me go and I wiped my face and moved down the log we were using as a seat.

"Erotica? I do not remember any book like that."

"It was tucked away on a bottom shelf. By the third window."

"Hm. Must have been with a delivery of books I did not go through thoroughly. You will have to show it to me when we return."

Oh yeah. Good idea.

I nodded.

Getting up, I went to stand several feet away, my back to him.

What a terrible pickle to be in!

And what did I expect the elf lord to do? Strip down and take me into the tent and wear me out?

(Oh yes! Please!)

I kept going and went to the hot springs. Pulling off my clothes I waded out into the hot water with a hiss. I was hoping the heat would take 

the edge of my desire away.

I was there for about 20 minutes, when the elf lord appeared on the shore. "Come Marie, let us have dinner. I think I can help you."

I turned with that, hope springing in my heart. What could he do? I started to get pictures and then shook my head as I stepped onto the sand.

He handed me a towel and I dried off and redressed.

We went back to camp and nervous but hungry, I ate the rabbit and roasted potato he served me. And I had a couple of glasses of mead too.

I did the dishes again and after putting them away, I sat across the fire from the elf lord who was sharpening his elegant elvish dagger.

Clutching my hands, I leaned forward and said anxiously, "Well?"

He looked up with a slight smile and continued with his knife. "Go undress and lay down Marie and get as comfortable as you can."

He wanted me to undress?

I walked rapidly to the tent and did as he requested. I pulled the blankets up around me.

What was he going to do? What could he do? My mind was whirling like a top.

But as I lay there, I yawned and put a hand to my face and closed my eyes tiredly.

Lord Elrond took his sweet time before I heard the tent flap move. His tall dark form filled the tent entrance and then he came over to me.

But he did nothing but lay down in his blankets.

I yawned and closed my eyes again.

It was late and I awoke, swept by such a wave of loneliness. I could see the elf lord's eyes catch a slight glitter of starlight, open in elven sleep.

I crept closer to him and picked up one of his relaxed hands and held it to my cheek. His warm palm against my skin made me close my eyes in peace. It wasn't much, but it made me feel better. I cuddled closer to him, still holding his hand.

He remained quiet and I feeling unexpectedly bold, lifted my face and kissed his mouth softly. I then rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Soft lips were feathering mine. I smiled and opened my eyes to find the elf lord bent over me, his lips gently kissing me. I shifted under him and put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back a little more insistently.

And he returned my ardor!

Concentrating on his mouth, I shuddered in delight as a long slender hand found one of my breasts and began to knead it. I moaned and arched up under him, swept away.

Oh...he was a wonderful, wonderful lover. (as if there was ANY doubt!) Gentle and intense and passionate and considerate....indeed... a dream come true.

And he remained with me and in me most of the night.

My whole body...... _felt_ and his hands and tongue played my flesh so very, very expertly.

By the time the sun rose, I had fallen asleep exhausted, worn out by his continuous attentions.

A shaft of sunlight crossed my face and I stretched slowly, pleasantly sated.

Opening my eyes, I found myself alone, wrapped in my blankets.

Sitting up quickly, I smiled as I saw my midnight lover out by the campfire cooking. I could smell fish.

Rising, I hastily donned a tunic and went out to the campfire. I sat on the log and looked at Elrond grinning like a silly.

Wait. But what did I say? 

"Good morning my-my lord. I, last night, was, well incredible." I stretched again yawning.

He glanced up at me with a broad smile and said chuckling, "Did you enjoy yourself? It was pleasant?"

"Pleasant! That is hardly the word I would use. Fantastic, spectacular, amazing....those words come to mind."

He grinned again and nodded. "Well, I am glad then.' He held up a trout on a stick. "Hungry?"

"Oh yes please!"

He served me the fish, though I noticed he only ate a very little and settled for fruit and bread.

"Don't like the trout?"

"No I am afraid there are too many little bones in them. But I thought you'd like something more hearty than mere fruit and bread."

I wiped my face carefully. "Oh yes, this is just what I wanted."

I ate two of them.

When I was finished, I went back in the tent and dressed properly. 

I sat in my pile of blankets and was trying to pull a brush through my tangled hair, when Elrond entered the tent. He knelt behind me and took my brush and began to untangle my hair.

"I used to do this for my wife. She has very fine hair and it got easily knotted."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

He didn't take long, but it was so relaxing.

When he finished, he smiled and handed me the brush and then went and got the horse lineament out of his rucksack and left.

I sighed heavily.

What an elf.

That afternoon, Lord Elrond decided we could move on to the next outpost as the packhorse had rested enough to go on.

I found I was rested too and didn't feel nearly so anxious.

But as the day drifted towards twilight and the elf lord called a halt for the night, I began to anticipate another wonderful bout of lovemaking in the tent.

By the time dinner was done, I could barely contain myself. I washed the dishes and practically ran into the tent, quickly undressing and laying down.

Like the night before, he took his time and I was almost asleep by the time he lay down next to me.

Once again, he did not begin immediately, but during the night, he came and began to feather me with kisses and proceeded from there.

Few words were spoken, but that was okay because our mouths were otherwise occupied.

When the sun rose, I was wrapped in my blankets once more alone.

And very, very sated too.

This went on for a few days, until my PMS went away and I had to deal with cramps and everything else.

I was disappointed that my nightly visits stopped but I was kind of out 

of sorts anyway.

By the time we returned to Rivendell, I was beginning to think the whole thing had been a dream.

But that first night back, I awoke to find the elf lord once more lavishing me with kisses and caresses and I was so glad!

Back in the library, I was sitting at a table near a northern window going through some pages of a Dwarvish report on orc intrusions, when Lord Elrond came up to me.

"If you can leave that for a moment, I would like you to show me that book of erotica."

Nodding, I carefully put my pen down and we went to my room. The book was on my nightstand, and I held it out to him.

He thumbed through some of the pages and read some of the passages. 

"This is an interesting curiosity. I am not sure why I have it!" He handed it back to me. "You may keep it if you wish."

A bit embarrassed, I set it on my nightstand again and then looked at him. He returned my regard silently.

Taking a deep breath, I put my arms around his waist and hugged him to me. I know this was bold of me, but I figured with all our intimacies, it wouldn't matter.

He put his arms around me lightly and then said after a moment, "Do you feel bad right now Marie? Shall I make you a tisane?"

Startled, I looked at him. "Ah, no, I, um, I am fine right now. I just wanted a-a hug."

I felt lame saying that, as if I was a little kid.

He said nothing further, but then led me over to my bed and sat me down, untangling my arms from around him.

I swallowed, feeling a bit nervous. I had no idea what he was about.

He stared at me, his eyes deep and warm and I felt myself relaxing. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

I grinned and looked down at my familiar quilt. "Oh yes. Quite well." I looked up with a grin, "Though of course, it's not until much later in the night, after you leave."

He nodded and then tilted his head. "Do these nightly visits satisfy you Marie?"

What a peculiar way to put it.

"Oh yes! I well, you are wonderful in bed my lord. Just wonderful and I am so, um, grateful. I had no idea sex could be like that."

He smiled at me and then patted me on the knee, standing up.

"Well when you have had enough let me know, and I can taper them off."

"Oh, okay. Though I am not likely to be bored any time soon."

Smiling again, he left and I sat there bemused.

What a _strange_ conversation.

Shaking my head, I got up and followed him out back to the library where I finished my work on the report.

That evening, in the dining hall, I was just about finished with my meal, when Lord Elrond rose and said "I shall be on a hunt for a few days with Glorfindel so Erestor shall take on any issues that might arise."

A few elves asked what they were going after and the conversation went to what they could bring back.

I was a bit disappointed he hadn't said anything to me earlier, but I shrugged and thought, "Well absence makes the heart grow fonder of course."

I went to sleep easily that night and was not disturbed by any late night visitations.

However, the next night, I found myself once again in the arms of my midnight bed mate.

Startled by his presence, I decided he must have delayed his departure for some reason, though I had not seen him all day. But on the other hand, I hadn't expected to see him either.

But his lovemaking was wonderful nevertheless.

All right you guys, it finally dawned on me the next day, just what was occurring.

Now, you may have already figured it out, but let me tell you it was a bit lowering to finally connect all the dots.

My midnight lover was a figment of a _very_ active imagination, helped not doubt by a very clever elf lord that night in the woods.

He had kept his promise: he HAD helped me, even though it was just in very vivid dreams.

But because I believed them to be real I was satisfied...completely as it were.

So, no, the elf lord and I had not really been intimate, much to my chagrin. He was as I have said still very married to Celebrian. He had only done what he thought he could do to help. 

It made me feel a bit depressed, because basically, I was back at square one.

But on the other hand, I couldn't help but grin: I still had my dreams!

(And they were very, very hot!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_the end_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
